thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Better For Worst (EAM)
Better For Worst 'is the first episode of the series, Ends All Means. It takes place after Season 3 of the Fear The Walking Dead series, Lost Hands. Synopsis ''"Death upon us.." Plot Christian wakes up without his eye patch, he checks to see if his eye scar has been affected which it hasn't. He picks up the eye patch and looks up at the cabin on fire. He then worries and freaks out, calling out Jessica's name. "Jessica! Jessica!" Christian says in fear, a member of the Jigsaws chases after Christian but he is stabbed in the stomach by Christian with his staff. "Maddie! Maddie! Where are you?!" Christian yelled in concern. Only to see her unconscious by a tree, Christian runs up to her knocked out and checks her pulse. Knowing that shes still alive, he picks up her body and heads down the backyard stairs. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Christian yells in horror while running. ''(A Year Later) '' Christian is sharpening the blade on his knife. Maddie comes up behind him and asks him what he is doing, Christian turns around and explains that he is sharpening his staff and trying to clean it. She asks him if he's okay, Christian stops and sighs. "No, I'm not okay. I've should've killed her before he made it to that cabin, it was a stupid thing to do. Now Lin is dead and I got nothing else better to do other than sharpen my weapon and such like what is the point?" Christian explained, Maddie sits by him and hugs him in comfort. Maddie turns to Chris, "It's not your fault. You were just doing what they didn't want to do. You were pressured, it's not your fault" Maddie adds. Jason walks from the supply office and walks to Maddie and Chris. Jason, concerned, asks "Is everything okay?" "Yeah, everything is okay for the moment" Christian assures to Jason. "Okay, are you ready? We must meet up with that settlement, the countryside or something.. I don't know" Jason asks and explains. "Yeah, I guess" Christian says in a high tone. The scene cuts and the truck with Jason inside drives beside Joel and Sarah Larson on the lookout post. "I'll keep an eye on these people!" Joel yelled while the truck was loudly running, "I hope so!" Jason sarcastically joked. He then drove away from the outpost, "He's such an asshole" Sarah said to Joel. "Nah, it was joking. He's actually a pretty nice dude" Joel explained. "Whatever you say, man" Sarah replied. ''(In the forest, Flashback)'' ' Christian and Lin are walking through the wood. Lin is carrying a rifle and Chris is walking. "So what was it like to be a science teacher? Well.. before the outbreak" Christian asks, "Well, before the outbreak. It was difficult, I had to deal with bratty kids during the 2nd period but I stilled cared for there education" Lin explained. "What was the best part?" Christian asks. Lin responds, "Well, it was always learning about stuff such as how animal genes work and such. I'm not into it due to the fact I'm always in danger but maybe one day we can come back to the way it was.. exams and lots of work" Lin explained. "Yeah, I rather am worried about exams than flesh-eating corpses" Christian joked. Lin find an abandoned house. "Hey, lets us check in there," Lin said while pointing at the house. They get to the house and see pots and pans on the kitchen counter along with a dead body holding a gun and a note, Lin picks the note. "Oh God! I just hope my son, Jim doesn't experience this! Please God, help my son! --Jeffery" Lin sets the note down and turns to the kitchen counter, Christian heads to the side of the door entry outside and looks at his staff. Lin looks at some pot and pans, he hears a step from the behind and then he is shot by Jessie. Christian hears the gunshot and runs out, he pulls out his pistol and shoots her in the neck and chest. She touches her neck in reaction and falls onto the cabinets and bleeds out. He runs to Lin and sees him on the floor, bleeding out. "No! No! Wait! You'll be okay!" Christian urgently holds his wound while tears are falling, "NO NO NO!" Christian yells in sadness but Lin, who was shot, died from his wound. '(Current Year) ' Christian, sleeping, is awake by Maddie. "Hey, we are here" Jason stops the truck by a parking space in the settlement. Christian, Maddie, and Jason get out of the car, "Well, we are here" Jason says. "Wow, I'd never seen a settlement like this!" Christian says in shock. Christian, Jason, and Maddie walk through the sidewalks of the towns and walks to the gardens. Christian hears a familiar voice and hears a friend, the friend turns out to be Melissa. "Holy shit! Melissa?!" Christian yells, Melissa turns to the voice to see Christian, Jason, and Maddie. "Christian, Maddie?!" Melissa runs towards to them and hugs them both. Deaths * Jeffery ''(Off-Screen, Flashback) * Lin (Flashback) * Jessie Kramer (Alive, Flashback) * One unnamed member of The Jigsaws. Trivia * First appearance of Christian Thompson. * First appearance of Madeline Glenn. * First appearance of Jason Michaels. * First appearance of Joel Bakes. * First appearance of Sarah Larson. * First appearance of Melissa Holmes. * First appearance of Gina. * First (and last) mention of Jim. * First (and last) appearance of Jeffrey. (Flashback, Corpse) * First (and last) appearance of Jessie Kramer. (Flashback) * First (and last) appearance of Lin. (Flashback) * First appearance of The Charleston Settlement. * First (and last) appearance of The Jigsaws. * First (and last) mention of Jessica Shan. * This is the first episode of Ends All Means. * This is also the first episode has references to The Walking Dead and 28 Days Later. ** The house that Lin finds has the words "JSS" which is a reference to the TWD Episode, JSS. There are also two 28 Days Later references, Jeffery's suicide note is based on Jim's mom and dad's suicide note and the note in Better For Worst mentioned his son being named Jim, which is also a clear reference to the character, Jim from 28 Days Later.